


Who Say's I Can't?

by Andinexpo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Heavy BDSM, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Waycest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andinexpo/pseuds/Andinexpo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says I cant Mikey? This is what brothers do" That sentence sent shivers down my spin, with blood rushing to my nether regions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ I felt the softness of the silk over my eyes restricting my eye sight. My senses were heightened from the blind fold. I was bound to the bed, my body exposed to whoever enters the room. I felt the cold air hitting my skin causing goose bump to form on my skin and my shaft  _ _ to harden more. I could feel the presence of multiple people staring and my body. It felt like they were staring holes into my body, almost like they were judging me. _

_ I could hear the slight mumble of people talking. I heard someone say my name. I felt like punching whoever used my name but I couldn't see or move from my less than innocent position on top of this bed. I started to thrash around on the bed not wanting to be in this position or place. One reason for that is I have no idea how I got into this position. The second reason is I don't know who took me to this ‘place’. _

“Mikey, darling, if you don't stop moving I’ll have to punish you and I won't go easy on you either.”  A man with a very deep sexy voice said with a low growl. I couldn't respond since there was a ball gag in my mouth, which caused drool to drip down my chin onto the rest of my body. I felt a light blush spread across my cheeks that reached the tips of my ears. I mumbled a pathetic “please don't punish me,” through the gag as best I could. 

“Hmm? What was that my sweet little pet?” I could hear the laughter he was trying to hide in his voice. I angrily responded through the gag “this isn't funny you asshole.”

I felt the sharp hit of a whip hit my thighs. I let out a tiny whimper of protest and pleasure.

“Aw is our sweet little toy enjoying this?” I nodded my head yes, I saw no point in denying what was happening. I was turned on and enjoying this.  


  I woke with sweat covering my body, I looked around with wide eyes wondering if I had made any nose in my sleep. I stood up from my bed slowly and walked over to my laptop. I opened it as quietly as I could, I logged in and went on to my blog. I needed to rant over this dream, get it out of my system. I shouldn't be attracted to him, I repeated those words over and over in my head to myself. Knowing it would never hold true, he would never love me back, never want to be with me.  
   My blog, it was filled with my dirty desires of my brother. Every dream, fantasy and everything in between is on this blog. If he was ever to find my blog I would be screwed. 

I slowly began to type out a new post telling of the dream I just woke up from. I decided to look for a porn video with the main protagonist looking like my brother. I found one I liked and started to watch it. Inserting my hand into my pajama bottoms and stroking my hard member lightly. Little whimpers and moans escaped my mouth as the video played in the back round quietly. The noses I was making seemed to get louder and louder, I hadn't notice my door creep out wide enough for someone to slip inside and watch me. I didn't realize until said person cleared their throat.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Slamming my laptop shut I stood quickly. I was forcefully shoved into the wall to my left after a few seconds of standing. My heart pumping rapidly from suspense and horror. 

Who could this be? My brother? One of my parents? A killer or robber? I had no idea. 

I felt a warm breath tickle at me neck until lips softly sucked where the breath had hit.  _I shouldn't be enjoying this, for all I know I could die._ ~~~~Thoughts of my brother doing unforgivable things flashed through my mind.

Gentaly I tried to push the unknown person away. Quickly my wrists were grabbed and being held above my head with an overly strong grip.

I began to try and wiggle out of the persons grip. Failing at my petty plans of escape I went limp. 

A lump began to grow in my throat as I felt the person begin to move their lips to my ear lobe. Wiggling in discomfort I moved me head exposing my neck by mistake.  _"I suggest you stop moving or else."_  I reconinzed the deep gruff voice. It my was brother. My flessh and blood. 

I felt my breath catch in my throat as he licked and nibled at me ear lobe roughly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for any spelling, grammer, or any other issues like that. I hope you enjoy though

 I felt my body freeze. This was happing, but did I want it to happen? That was the question in my mind. 

I've dreamed of this. I've craved up but living it is different. Its uncomfortable. Maybe he was just drink, I wouldn't put it past Gerard. My nerves were growing. Being pushed up against a will with your own brother sucking at your neck was strange.

I tried once more at a weak escape murmurs of "no" and "stop" leaving my mouth on occasion along with whimpers. Gerard began to kiss up my neck at a tortuously slow pace. In one swift movement he pulled my arms behind me and handcuffed me above the elbows.

Gasping as my eyes went wide. In the dark room I could see a smirk hinting at Gerard's face. He thought it was funny. I was unable to move my arms much. I couldn't run my hands through his hair or touch him. I breathed and tried to remain calm. This could esclate badly if I react in a way he doesn't like. 

My thoughts flooded. Why can I do? In a virgin I know nothing more than the porn I've watched and that has gotten me no where. I opened my mouth to speak but Gerard had beaten me to it. "I have control Mikey please know that. I understand you may be a bit confused as to why I'm doing this but I have a fun story to explain it f you'd like to hear."

I thought it over for a moment and nodded my head when I had come up with a descion. "Great you'll listen I'll have to quiet you though. I can't afford yo waste time with you interrupting me." Gerard unlooped the scraf he had tied on. He folded it up nicely and put some in my mouth knoting it in the back once he liked how it had looked.

"Now I can start right Mikey?"  I heard gerard walk around the room. Picking different items up and setting them down before he turned the lights on. My eyes widened with at what I saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took such a long time to publish. I was working one a new book that I am still deciding whether to post onto here or not. Snipt of the book - The torture, he was moving too slow.  
> “Please, just go faster Phoenix.” I growled out. He moved back removing his hands and body from mine. “You refused me at first, remember? I get to have mine now especially since you agree with this now..” He spun me around to face him and mumbled something at an inaudible volume. I looked down at my feet a scarlet blush covering my face. I mumbled in annoyance “What was that?” He said.


	4. Chapter 4

A bet thats it, Mikey thought. I have no proof to think its a bet yet my mind jumps to it, clings to the idea. Gerard wouldnt do this unless it was for money, right? Why else would he do it? What possible reason could he have to do this? None, no reason, unless he truly felt something for Gerard. Maybe he just wasnt thinking straight. Mikey kept trying to fill his mind with false affermities. Nothing distracting him with the situation at hand.

 

 

He began to feel imperfect again. After a moments thought he decided to say something. To get himself out of the situation. "Gerard I-" "Mikey shut up, youre not aloud to talk. Not now and not later. Not when Im making the choices are stating its clear I want a response, ok?" Mikey shivered, Gerard had a hard tone to his voice, each word meanig what he meant and thought. Gerard was in control not Mikey. All Mikey could do is follow around for the ride and stop when he couldnt keep up. Mikey kept his mouth closed, opting for the nodding of his head in a "yes", he didnt want to upset Gerard. He didnt know how he acted or much about him for any of this.

\------------

 

 

An awkward silence hang in the room. Neither brother seemed to know what to say, what to do. Mikey heard Gerards foot steps, he seemed to be walking around again. 

"Hey Mikey darling, what had you been doing on your laptop before I came in? Would you mind if I look?" Mikey drew a breath in, knowing Gerard he'd probably look through his laptop regardless of his reply. He probably wouldnt make it past the password though luckly for him. Mikey took one last shakey breath before speaking "Yea. Go ahead Gerard, if you can get the password you may see or look at whatever you wish on it." 

\-----------

 

 

Mikey heard Gerard groan frusterated. "Fuck sake Mikey your compture isnt the god damn pentagon. It shudent be that fucking hard to get into it." Gerard groaned once more falling onto Mikeys desk chair in his bedroom. "Wait, I have an idea," Mikey could hear the smirk that was oh so prominent on Gerards face in that exact moment. Footsteps, again. Mikey groaned, he was tired of hearing footsteps of Gerard and everything he was doing but not being able to see.  Mikey once again opened his mouth to speak but remebered Gerards warning and thought better of it. The bed sank with Gerards weight, what is he doing. How would him sitting on the bed acomplish what he wanted? A look of confusion grew on Mikeys face

"Mikey you look so confused, have you still not caught onto myp plan?" Mikeys confusing grew, causing a chuckle to fall from the older brothers lips. " Man you are so clueless sometimes Mikey. That makes this all the more fun." Mikey could feel the bed sink more and more as Gerard worked his way towards him.


End file.
